Christmas Revenge
by Valaid
Summary: As it is time for love and sharing, Ichigo thinks it's also time for revenge on his boyfriend, for being a sexy fire fighter. What is the best revenge then? Read and find out. Rated M for language and smex. GrimmIchi. Don't like lemons? Don't read. Slight OOC-ness. Merry Christmas everyone.


**Author's note, please read!**

**I want to give this as christmas present to all my lovely followers and a big THANK YOU to those who comment and cheer me on, it means a lot!  
****And a special thanks to CAT-chan, La-Volpe-06, Misc. Ink and NewMusic098.  
CAT-chan for obviously being here for me and being the best friend I can have, La volpe for being such an amazing person and yes, friend, Misc. Ink for being an amazing beta reader and put up with me just throwing work at her at random times and NewMusic for being so amazingly funny, you really have cheered me up with your notes! Thank you so much!  
Oh gosh, Merry Christmas to you all little dearests~~  
And to everyone out there reading this story, a huge merry christmas to you too and hope everyone will have a great time and that the new year will bring you love, happiness and fortune~~**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

Ichigo locked his car. He was on his way to the fire station where his boyfriend worked. He sighed as he knew that they just had come back from an emergency, meaning that his boyfriend wouldn't have changed yet. Making Ichigo have to go through the whole process of having a nosebleed as his boyfriend was wearing a uniform, a weak point for Ichigo was uniforms.  
But now it was Christmas and as it was a time for love and sharing, it was also time for payback. Ichigo had been planning this for months, and he would enjoy every minute of it.  
He ruffled his orange hair as he came closer to the door; he needed to collect himself before entering. He checked himself over, his tight, black jeans, purple t-shirt and black coat. He took a deep breath as the door opened and out stepped Renji, another firefighter. His red hair was held back in a ponytail and he greeted Ichigo.

"Yo, here to pick up Grimm?" Renji asked and gave a huge smile.

Ichigo smiled back.

"Yeah, I hope he's ready. I want to celebrate Christmas already," Ichigo answered and walked in through the door. "Say hi to Byakuya and Rukia for me."

Renji waved over his shoulder as he left and the door swung shut. Ichigo had to take another deep breath before he ascended the stairs. The tension was killing him, and as he came to the second floor, he heard familiar laughs from the firefighters and he tried to relax before entering the lounge room.  
They all turned their heads in the direction of the door as it opened and they greeted Ichigo with a cheer. It made Ichigo smile, though he felt like he would drool at the sight of the men in their uniforms. They were only in black t-shirts and those lovely, puffy, flameproof pants that were orange with reflection bands on, held up by suspenders. Ichigo felt like he was melting.  
And then HE stood up, with his unruly, light blue hair, his muscular, tall body and piercing blue eyes. Ichigo saw himself as a chibi figure, collapsed in his own nose blood, at the sight of his boyfriend.

"I thought I told you to be ready to leave," Ichigo said and Grimmjow sighed.

"Come on now, no nagging today. I know you said that, but we just got back."

Ichigo didn't waver.

"I met Renji at the door; he seemed to be more eager to celebrate Christmas..."

The other men in the room snickered as Grimmjow tried to defend himself and Ichigo clearly showed he wouldn't bother listening, by crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Right, just let me change," Grimmjow said and left the room.

Ichigo sighed.

"He's right, Ichigo. It's Chrismtas, time for forgiveness and love and all that," Ikkaku said and smiled big.

Ichigo snorted.

"Grimmjow hasn't done anything to deserve any presents." Ichigo lowered his voice to a mumble. "He will be punished though."

The men in the room had heard what he said and they snickered again as Grimmjow came back into the room, now in his usual dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and he had his dark blue and black jacket hanging over his arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys today? You have been giggling like school girls all day." Grimmjow said and smiled.

"Maybe we don't have to drink anything for Christmas to enjoy ourselves when we get off..." Hisagi said and shot Grimmjow a dirty look.

Ikkaku was the first one to laugh out loud, soon joined by the others. Grimmjow sighed and turned to Ichigo who looked more than innocent.

"What did you say to them?" Grimmjow asked and looked over his shoulder at the laughing men.

"Nothing," Ichigo said innocently. "Let's go now."

"Right..." Grimmjow felt an ominous premonition, but chose to ignore it for now. "Bye guys."

He waved goodbye and felt another wave of uncertainty as they cheered and started laughing again. Grimmjow hurried down the stairs to catch up with Ichigo and he couldn't help but feel that Ichigo was planning something. But what?  
They got into Ichigo's car and he started it to drive them to their apartment.

"Did you get everything on the list?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo drove out from the parking lot.

"Not everything. Sadly, we have to make it without the juniper smoked sausage."

"Damn, I knew I should have bought some last week," Grimmjow cursed.

Ichigo smiled.

"Look, I know you like sausage, but at least we got the other one," Ichigo tried to reason.

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow said and gave him a dirty look. "I like yours the most..."

Ichigo blushed crimson.

"Ok, I'm sorry! It came out wrong!" He exclaimed and gritted his teeth as Grimmjow laughed hard.

"It didn't come out wrong. I'm just messing with you," Grimmjow said and continued to laugh as Ichigo drove on, blushing all the way.

* * *

As Grimmjow was cleaning the plates after dinner, Ichigo had said he needed to change clothes. He didn't think twice about it since Ichigo sometimes now and then had issues with what he was wearing and could change three times over the course of a day. As Grimmjow was finally done, he headed into the living room and sat down on their big, leather couch. He was about to turn on the TV when Ichigo halted him.

"Hold it! What do you think you're doing?"

Grimmjow thought Ichigo must be nuts if he thought Grimmjow was going to miss his favorite Christmas show. He looked up at Ichigo to tell him so, but the words caught in his throat.  
In the doorway, leading into the living room stood Ichigo in a tight fitting police uniform. It hugged nicely over Ichigo's hip and Grimmjow knew that it just had to show of that perfect ass just as well. The shirt had short sleeves, making Grimmjow think of summer and therefore Ichigo in only his boxers.  
Grimmjow stood up and stepped around the couch to take a better look at the dark blue clothes that he wanted to rip off. He gave a huge grin and took one step towards Ichigo, but was halted again.

"Hold it there, punk."

Grimmjow's smile faltered, but came back quickly as Ichigo stepped up to him instead.

"Turn around," Ichigo said and Grimmjow did as he was told.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow towards the couch before he quickly and smoothly grabbed both Grimmjow's hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"What the..." Grimmjow struggled for a while before he turned his head to glare over his shoulder.

"Do you have anything pointy or sharp on you?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow snorted.

"No, I don't." He said sourly, he didn't want to be cuffed, he wanted to rip off those damn clothes Ichigo wore.

Ichigo smiled at him and nodded before he placed one hand on Grimmjow's ass and started to knead it. Grimmjow gasped before he let out a moan, as Ichigo proceeded to go down his right leg, massaging along the way. Ichigo came down to the foot and then changed leg to massage along the way up, back to the ass that he kneaded again. Grimmjow hummed in approval.

"I think I need to "take you in". You should be polite towards an officer," Ichigo said and Grimmjow wondered why he had said "take you in" in such a needy way.

Ichigo started to massage Grimmjow's back and when he reached the shoulders, he hugged around the body in front of him and slowly let his hands slip over the large, chiseled chest. Ichigo made sure that Grimmjow's ass was grinding against his arousal, knowing full well what the effect on Grimmjow would be.

"Seems like you told the truth, no sharp things on you," Ichigo said as he continued down Grimmjow's stomach and imagined that lovely six pack hiding under the shirt.

As he came down to the front of Grimmjow's pants, he smiled.

"Seems to me you did lie," he said and Grimmjow looked confused at him.

"What the hell are you talking about...officer?"

A warning smile from Ichigo was all it took for Grimmjow to play the game. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch without any ... Christmas fun.

"Well, you see... I found something pointy. Right in your pants," Ichigo said and cupped Grimmjow's arousal.

The jeans were in the way, but Grimmjow still enjoyed the feeling and bucked his hips. Ichigo let him do it, but the second time he did it, Ichigo removed his hand.

"I think it's time you were roughed up a bit, lying to an officer."

Ichigo grabbed the chain of the cuffs and pushed Grimmjow in front of him, around the couch and then pushed Grimmjow down onto it, letting him lay on his stomach. Ichigo then laid on top of Grimmjow, grinding his hips against the other and earning a moan. This was a lot easier than Ichigo had thought it would be.  
Right then, Grimmjow used his long fingers to reach Ichigo's front and stroked the hard on. Damn pants were in the way, but Ichigo moaned, making Grimmjow smirk. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hips and pulled them up a bit, making himself sit back and he reached the front of Grimmjow's pants and opened them. He reached inside Grimmjow's undergarments and started to stroke his hard on.

"Damn..." Grimmjow hissed at the feeling and tried not to buck his hips.

Ichigo pumped faster and faster, bringing Grimmjow closer to the edge, before he completely stopped. Grimmjow hissed again, he was so damn close, couldn't Ichigo just continue. But no, he seemed to have other plans as he pulled down Grimmjow's pants and undergarments. He then proceeded to take out a small bottle of lube from the back pocket of his pants and pressed a large amount onto his fingers. He didn't use all as he knew that he would have to use more later and he put the bottle neatly on the table next to the couch.

"Hey Grimm, you like when I finger you, don't you?" he whispered, but Grimmjow didn't reply.

Ichigo smirked as he noticed that Grimmjow was trying to relax his body and he spread the lube on his fingers, warming it at the same time. He then gently placed a finger to Grimmjow's entrance and circled it a few times as a warning before he pushed his finger slowly inside. Grimmjow hissed at the feeling and tensed up a bit, but Ichigo started to massage his back to help him relax.

"It's ok Grimm, just relax." Ichigo cooed and he knew that if it wasn't because Grimmjow's brain was foggy with lust, then Ichigo would have entered one of the worst fights of his life.

When Grimmjow relaxed again, Ichigo proceeded to move the finger in and out, wiggling it to help when he inserted his second finger. He scissored his fingers, moving them in and out and then, a deep moan from Grimmjow. Perfect, Ichigo thought and tried to find the spot again and when Grimmjow moaned again, Ichigo smiled.  
Ichigo continued to press his fingers and rub against that spot that made Grimmjow see stars. He had his head buried in the couch and the moans vibrated through the couch, making Ichigo more aroused. So after a few more minutes of pleasuring Grimmjow, he removed his fingers and stood up.  
Grimmjow turned his head, panting and looked at Ichigo who had started to remove his pants.

"Turn around and lay on your back," Ichigo said and Grimmjow did as he was told.

When Ichigo had removed his pants, he unbuttoned his shirt and completely removed Grimmjow's pants. With one foot on the ground, Ichigo sat down on Grimmjow's thighs and pushed Grimmjow's t-shirt up.  
He leaned forward and licked Grimmjow's right nipple as he proceeded to use his right hand to stroke Grimmjow's other nipple. When he deemed it hard enough, he switched sides and did the same thing.  
Grimmjow was panting hard at the moment and he couldn't help but moan when Ichigo left his nipples and started to make his way down. Ichigo halted and sat back up, grabbed the lube from the table and spread the last bit on his fingers, before stroking it onto Grimmjow's hard on.

"Sorry Grimm, but I can't wait to take you in."

Grimmjow gave a huge, shit eating grin as he finally understood Ichigo's innuendo. Ichigo positioned himself on top of Grimmjow's hips and held his hard on steady as he lowered himself onto it.

"You prepped yourself before," Grimmjow sighed as Ichigo finally had him completely in.

Ichigo nodded before he started to move up and down, trying to find a rhythm alongside Grimmjow's bucking. Grimmjow cursed that he was cuffed and Ichigo seemed to read his mind as he grabbed the keys from his breast pocket and opened the cuffs quickly.  
Grimmjow sat up and pulled off his t-shirt before he quickly pulled off Ichigo's shirt. He then gave no chance to control the situation anymore as he pulled him in close and kissed him. Ichigo quickly begged for entrance and when granted, he plunged himself into Grimmjow and they kissed for a long time before Grimmjow bucked his hips again. Ichigo got the hint and started moving again.  
They seemed to go on for ages and Grimmjow couldn't help but think it was a fucking Christmas miracle that he could hold out so long when Ichigo had teased him like he had.  
But as he finally started to near the end, he grabbed Ichigo's neglected hard on and started pumping it to their rhythm. It didn't take long before they came in unison, with a deep moan from both.  
They sat there panting before Ichigo gave Grimmjow another kiss and smiled.

"I can't believe you let me do it. You let me finger you..."

"Well sometime has to be the first, I just know that I should be more gentle with you from now on," Grimmjow replied.

"But I like our rough sex," Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow's ear and earned himself a big grin.

"Well, I won't disappoint you then. You do have to pay for making me miss my favourite show," came his answer. "But I think we need to take it in the bedroom. Now we have to clean the couch."

"Again?!" Ichigo exclaimed.


End file.
